1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light-emitting display and a method of driving the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various flat panel displays have been developed as alternatives to relatively heavy and bulky cathode ray tube (CRT) displays. Examples of flat panel displays include liquid crystal displays (LCD), field emission displays (FEDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), and organic light-emitting displays.
Among the flat panel displays, organic light-emitting displays display an image using organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDs) that can emit light by electron-hole recombination. Such organic light-emitting displays have features of fast response time and low power consumption. Generally, an organic light-emitting display displays a desired image by supplying an electric current corresponding to a gray level to an OLED of each pixel. However, since the OLED is degraded over time, an image of a desired luminance level cannot be displayed. The degradation of the OLED actually causes the OLED to emit light of a gradually lower luminance level for the same data signal.
To overcome this problem, a method of compensating for degradation of an OLED by extracting degradation information of the OLED from a pixel and changing data using the extracted degradation information has been suggested. In this degradation compensation method, however, a leakage current of a driving transistor may be included in the degradation information when the degradation information is extracted. Therefore, the reliability of the degradation information may be reduced.